kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:TalysAlankil
Well, hello… Ah j'oubliais c'est un wiki francophone ! J'allais désespérer d'en trouver un qui soit un peu élaboré ^^ (après le FFWiki laissé à l'abandon, 'faut dire que j'avais plus trop creusé) Donc, bonjour à tous ! Je suis -Alarielle-, mais vous pouvez utiliser Alarielle (les tirets ont juste été placés là parce qu'apparemment le pseudonyme était déjà pris), vrai nom Thibaut, autre pseudonyme très employé Talys Alankil (personnage de ma création). Mon pseudonyme me vient d'Alarielle, Reine Eternelle des Hauts Elfes dans Warhammer, que j'ai utilisé pour nommer ma personnage principale dans Guild Wars. J'ai conservé ce pseudonyme un peu partout, même si je commence à plus utiliser Talys Alankil à présent. J'ai commencé Kingdom Hearts, parce que… *réflexion intense*… Ah oui ! J'avais acheté Final Fantasy X (mon premier FF), fourni avec un disque promotionnel Reminiscence of Final Fantasy, un DVD qui contenait un tas de vidéo pour les nostalgiques de la série (pas moi, donc), mais aussi des vidéo preview de KH premier du nom. Ayant toujours été (et encore maintenant, je renie pas ce genre de choses) un fan de Disney, et étant devenu entre-temps fan de FF, j'ai acheté (ou plutôt, fait acheter à mes parents) le jeu dès sa sortie. Depuis, je suis aussi fan de KH, qui est devenue ma série de jeux préférée. Pour parler de moi Qui suis-je ? J'aime… Personnages préférés Palmarès Musique ! J'vais essayer de faire bref^^ Dans mes loisirs, je suis allergique à la plupart des formes de sport. Je joue aux jeux vidéo (mais vous l'avez deviné vu que je suis là ^^), je vais beaucoup sur internet, je lis énormément (franchement, j'suis une ruine dans une librairie…). Mon genre préféré est la littérature fantasy. Mes séries de livres préférées sont l'Assassin Royal et les Aventuriers de la Mer de Robin Hobb, la double triple série de Ji de Pierre Grimbert et la Roue du Temps de Robert Jordan (Rest in Peace), la dernière étant de loin ma préférée. Au niveau jeux, je suis un fan des RPG en tous genres… Je joue également à certains autres jeux comme la série des Zelda (c'est presque un A-RPG me direz-vous), Super Smash Bros Brawl et j'en passe ("oublie" serait plus précis, en fait). J'ai également joué à certains MMORPG, mais le seul ou j'ai accroché Guild Wars sur lequel je joue encore par moments. Dans le domaine, j'attends impatiamment Guild Wars 2 évidemment, vaille que vaille. En tout cas, j'y jouerai et vous m'y trouverez sûrement en tant qu'Alarielle La Reine (ou Alarielle Rhiannon si je peux prendre ce nom sans perdre mes exploits du premier GW) et Talys Alankil (je créerai probablement au moins ces deux-là) après sa sortie. Notez que si vous voulez, ces noms existent aussi dans GW, et vous pouvez me rajouter ; je joue encore sporadiquement. Petite note parce que je ne sais pas où caser ceci : je suis grand fan du webcomic 8-bit Theater, de la webséries The Guild et des vidéos Dead Fantasy. Bon c'est raté pour faire bref, passons à la suite, voulez-vous ? Quelques pages Des pages que je garde en mémoire ou dont je suis très fier… Solution Birth By Sleep : Terminée pour l'histoire principale, la partie de l'Arène des Mirages est en cours de traduction et il me reste quelques quêtes annexes à décrire, mais quasi finie. /Solution Re:Coded/ : Je vais la commencer incessamment sous peu. /Bac à Sable/ où je travaille les trucs qui demandent beaucoup de codages (et donc d'essais/corrections… pour être fonctionnel) Ellipses et Rapports de Xehanort que j'ai transcrit moi-même, PSP en main :D Préférences *'Jeu préféré' : Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *'Jeu détesté' : Aucun. Mon "moins préféré" serait Chain of Memories, à cause des cartes. *'Personnages préférés' : Aqua, Vanitas et Riku, mais par catégories : **'Masculin exclusif à KH' : Vanitas, secondé de très près par Riku **'Féminin exclusif à KH' : Aqua **'Masculin venant de FF' : Squall/Léon **'Féminin venant de FF' : Aerith. Tifa a récemment (depuis que j'ai joué à FF7, en fait ^^) gagné dans mon estime, mais dans KH son rôle est trop minime. **'Masculin venant de Disney' : Roi Mickey **'Féminin venant de Disney' : Maléfique, secondée de près par Belle *'Personnages détestés' : **'Masculin exclusif à KH' : Demyx. Son "Danse eau, danse !" me met dans une rage folle **'Féminin exclusif à KH' : Larxene **'Masculin venant de FF' : Seifer, que je n'aime pas beaucoup dans FF, et qui est en outre raté dans KH **'Féminin venant de FF' : Yuna, pour être une version ratée de mon personnage FF préféré (et peut-être même mon personnage de jeu vidéo préféré tout court) **'Masculin venant de Disney' : J'aurais tendance à dire Phil. **'Féminin venant de Disney' : Alice (Princesse de cœur ? Laissez-moi rire) *'Arme préférée' : Ultima (version de KH2/BBS) *'Arme détestée' : Le Save the Queen du premier jeu. On dirait un lustre ! *'Sort préféré' : Soin *'Sort détesté' : Stop *'Invocation préférée' : Clochette *'Invocation détestée' : Bambi Autres choses *J'ai été très content d'apprendre que les Albatros seraient de la partie dans KH2. Puis très déçu quand j'ai vu ce qu'elles étaient devenues… Yuna étant mon personnage préféré de FF, j'ai été vraiment TRES DEÇU !!! *Toujours dans la même domaine, j'ai appris il y a un an à peu près que Rikku aurait du être dans la bande de Léon. Je vous laisse imaginer ma déception qu'une de mes personnages de FFX préférées s'est vue remplacer par Youfie, un personnage de FFVII que je déteste… *Et encore pareil, Tidus, Wakka et Selphie sur l'Ile du Destin ne méritent même pas d'être qualifiés de personnages de FF. Aucune personnalité, aucun lien avec leur vrai personnage. Et pourtant, je déteste Wakka et Selphie. *J'espère qu'on aura droit à des mondes, des boss et surtout des Invocations issues de Final Fantasy. Avec Auron, on s'est engagé sur la bonne pente. Et non, Radiant Garden n'est pas un monde de FF. Le problème des mondes étant bien sûr que FFX, FFVII, FFVIII peuvent être oubliés, et les autres, Nomura n'ose pas y toucher (soi-disant) car ce ne sont pas ses jeux. Vu le travail magnifique qu'il a fait dans Dissidia, j'espère qu'il a changé d'avis. Tant que j'y suis, TroisNyxEtienne}} m'a rappelé que Bahamut avait été supprimé de KH, comme Rikku (et je râle encore, donc). Anecdotes *Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi, mais quand je commence, je ne m'arrête plus (vous l'aviez deviné avec cette page, non ?) *Mes ambitions dans la vie (ou plutôt, rêves) sont de créer une série de RPG digne de FF et KH et apprendre le japonais. J'ai déjà commencé, mais ça risque d'être long ^^ *La Belgique, où je vis, est l'opposé d'un désert. Traduction : il pleut tout le temps. Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais presque… *J'arrête maintenant, vous n'en avez probablement rien à faire. [[Catégorie:Utilisateurs|A